


Days in the West Block

by Nezusha



Series: No. 6: Belong [1]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Adorable Shion, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I like Yezma, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nezumi is cruel, Nezumi is too dramatic, Nezumi loves Hamlet, Nezumi teaches Shion stuff, Nezushi - Freeform, Not really though, Random Characters - Freeform, Shion is so clueless, Too much Shakespeare, West block market is scary, my heart, these tags are out of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezusha/pseuds/Nezusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write about Nezumi and Shion taking a trip in the West Block bazaar. This takes place around Episode 3, I think. It's not Shion's first time visiting but Nezumi tries to teach him a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days in the West Block

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been dedicated to Maha Aymen, obviously.

The marketplace was less crowded today than usual. Nezumi's sharp eyes noticed a few of the vendors and regular customers missing. Had another fight broken out? A disease?The sun too hot today? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way, he should be wary.  
"Why an actress?"  
Nezumi paused in his tracks and glanced back at the boy who had been at his heels the entire morning. "What?"  
"Eve." Shion spoke the name like a secret. "Why are you an actress?"  
_Is this the time and place to reflect over how I make a living?_  
"Shion. Stop thinking about me."  
"...I was only wondering."  
Nezumi gave an impatient shrug of his shoulder. "I have talent. And it pays."  
But Shion shook his head slightly. "No, I meant... Why not a hero?"  
"Huh?"  
"You're an actor. Why not Hamlet instead of Ophelia?"  
Nezumi stared at the boy in astonishment and then, felt his mouth twitch.  
"Because I'm too beautiful to be Hamlet."  
_Nezumi, please be serious. I only want to know more about you. I'll ask you whenever I get the chance. If I won't, you might disappear without ever telling me about yourself,_ Shion wanted to say all of that. Instead, he found himself staring back at Nezumi's face. His mouth fell slowly open. "You're right."  
Nezumi was starting to get annoyed. He had meant to tease him but it only backfired. "You're ridiculous." He turned again and started to walk, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jacket.  
Shion followed him like a loyal puppy.  
"I get it, Nezumi." He tried to justify himself. "Ophelia was supposed to be really beautiful, right? I never thought about it that way. You made the right decision, choosing her role..."  
_Idiot._  
"Ophelia pays better than Hamlet."  
"Really? Because she has more lines?"  
_Mega-idiot._  
"Because the audience enjoys watching her. They enjoy watching me."  
"I enjoy watching you too. Your voice is... mesmerizing. And you move very gracefully. Even your face captures her expressions."  
_Super-mega-idiot._  
"They enjoy _watching_ me, Shion. It doesn't matter what I say. There are few who care about what the damn play is about."  
"That doesn’t make any sense…"  
Nezumi sighed. "Never mind... You won't get it, anyway."  
_Hopeless._  
Shion was about to press on but Nezumi interrupted him. "Watch it."  
"Huh?" But he noticed a moment too late. Shion's leg had already sunk into the gutter hole up to his knee. Murky water contaminated with who-knows-what seeped into his trousers.  
Shion felt bile rise up his throat.  
He raised his head.  
Nezumi was already walking away.  
Shion hoisted his leg out and followed at once.  
"Don't blame me." Nezumi muttered as he reached him. "You were the one who wanted to take a trip to the market."  
"I did. And I wasn't going to blame you. I know I have to learn to look out for myself."  
Shion was only being half-honest. Nezumi could have warned him since he had seen it first and moved out the way.  
"Just remember to wash up before we get back. There's no way I'm letting you inside like that. You'll scare the mice away."  
Shion gave a quiet sigh. "Cruel..."  
"It's reality."  
They entered a busier zone. A few people bumped into Shion. The boy quickly apologized and pushed past them, not wanting to lose the other in the crowd. Somehow, Nezumi managed to avoid everyone.  
"What should we buy, Nezumi?"  
"Whatever pleases your Royal Highness." He suddenly stretched an arm. "On the left, we have a variety of exotic fruits... fresh from finely-nurtured soil, grown in the best climates known possible to man, guaranteed to satisfy your eager taste buds." He stretched his other arm. "And on the right... Juicy, blood-boiled, fresh meat. From cattle reared in excellent conditions... Free of disease and foul smells. You haven't lived until you try the chops, my King."  
_King._ That was a new term for him.  
And this time, even Shion knew Nezumi was making fun of him.  
They were only surrounded by spoiled, unappealing goods which seemed as if they had been out here for days. Flies roamed over the rotten fruit, which emanated moldy pulp.  
Still, Nezumi's words didn't fail to make his stomach growl. His description had been so vivid. His sarcasm had also been on-point.  
"Does that mean there's nothing to buy here?  
"Au contraire! The entire festival is at our disposal. Let's feast to our heart's content!" Nezumi clapped his hands and finished with a chuckle.  
Shion gave a sigh again. _I'm hungry too._  
"Okay. This is good." Nezumi made his way to the side, fishing his pockets. "See that stall over there?"  
Shion followed where he was gesturing.  
It was just a worn-out table with a sign "bakery" fixed at the top. The man behind it was nothing short of intimidating. He was huge, both in body and person, and stared at every passer-by as if he wanted to throttle their necks for simply existing. The surface of the table which his grubby hands weighed down was lined with round stacks of what seemed to be bread.  
"Like something you see?" Shion could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Why him? He looks like he doesn't want to sell anything."  
"No, he just looks like that because he thinks it'll scare the birds away. But look... The bread's almost fresh. And it has been warmed in the sun. It'll be safe till tonight."  
Nezumi grabbed Shion's wrist and held it palm up. Five silver coins fell in slow-motion upon it.  
"Go buy us dinner, Shion."  
Shion's gaze flitted from the money in his hand to Nezumi's eyes. "Aren't you coming with me?"  
"What am I, your mama? Just go buy some food."  
Shion pursed his lips. It was more complicated than that.  
He had never made a purchase in his entire life. His mother provided for him. Everything else had been automated in No. 6. To minimize manual labour, even the cafeterias at school had computers which simply offered a menu to please your fancy.  
Could he really do this?  
How _do_ you ask someone for food? And then give them money in return?  
"Go." Nezumi instructed. The sun hit his eyes at a low angle. It made them sparkle.  
Shion closed his hand into a fist and lowered it. His brows knitted together. "I'll be right back."  
He promised and turned his back to Nezumi, marching right up to the stall.  
Nezumi watched him walk right into the lion's den. He crossed his arms and leaned back against a pole. This was going to be interesting. And he had the best seats in the house.  
Shion walked stiffly. With every step away from Nezumi and towards the tough looking man, he felt his bravado slip. Even though he had been confident mere moments ago, his mind pleaded at him to turn back.  
_Turn back to those eyes watching your every move._  
"Uh, umm... Hello!" Shion spoke nervously in a shrill voice. Nezumi could hear it clearly all the way over to where he stood. It didn't matter if there was too much noise in the marketplace. Shion's presence stood out to him.  
The vendor focused his eyes on the customer before him. If it were possible, he looked even more furious than before. Up close, he seemed to become uglier too.  
"Can you... give me some bread?!" Shion demanded. "I have money. Please?"  
The man cocked a brow at the oddity before him. Behind them, a certain rat tried not to double over in laughter.  
"Five coins...!" Shion offered abruptly and placed them all on the table. "Nezumi and I... We want to have bread for dinner. It's almost fresh and warmed by the sun. Nezumi...- We... would like this bread so if you can just... If you'll please have the money, and in return, I can... have some bread...?" He sounded like he was questioning himself.  
But the man's eyes were fixed on the five silver coins at his table.  
Shion felt himself lose his breath. His stomach collided with the table. Some of the bread fell to the ground. He suddenly found himself uncomfortably close to the man's face, the man who had grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward.  
"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!"  
It took a moment for Shion's brain to register what was happening.  
_Oh._  
_I’m being assaulted._  
_Oh._  
_He’s angry. But at what?_  
"I... I'm sorry..." Shion stammered out of habit. "I should have realized that... you didn't want to sell your bread."  
The man's nostrils flared. "Are you making fun of me? Is this a joke? You go around flaunting your filthy money and think someone won't shove it up your ass?!"  
The man's breath was horrible. Shion could see sweat running down in streaks over the man's face. He felt somewhat dizzy. "I-I... don't understand..."  
He was shaken violently. Were his feet still on the ground or was the man dangling him in midair?  
"Picking a fight, eh?! You have a death wish? You want me to crush you? I'll split your pretty head in half."  
"T-That... Why is that necessary? Please, I just want bread!"  
"Rico!" A woman came stumbling up to the stall. She was middle-aged, shorter than Shion and was wearing a large shawl which covered her head and her upper body. It was probably to protect her from the heat or maybe she had a skin condition. Shion noticed the mild acne on her face. A set of shabby spectacles were perched upon her nose. One of the lenses was cracked.  
The man paid her no heed. He shook Shion again. "How would you like to die? Huh?!"  
"Rico! Put him down!" The woman squeaked out. Did she have a sore throat? Her voice did sound nasally. She even looked a little frail. But there was no mistaking her attitude. She actually pushed the man's shoulder when he didn't listen. "Put him down!"  
"Shut up, Yezma! We're talking business-!"  
"No, this is the third time this week. I've had it with you!"  
"Sir! Your wife... You're frightening her! And she's ill. We have to-"  
Shion felt himself flying. The next thing he knew, his body collided with the hard ground. Dust flew up like smoke.  
"My wife?! You insolent pig! Have you no shame?! I'll gouge your eyes right out."  
Shion groaned and slowly scrambled up to his feet. He blinked his eyes a few times before rubbing the dust out. His vision came into focus.  
The woman- No, the girl was holding the man back.  
The man was cracking his knuckles, rolling up his sleeves and positively growling. Shion halfexpected steam to come out of his nostrils. And he still didn't know what he had done wrong.  
A whole bunch of people had gathered around them. Some shook their heads in pity, some snorted and waited for the 'fight' to begin. None of them attempted to help 'Yezma' who was trying her utmost to calm the crazy vendor down.  
Shion's head turned.  
_Nezumi._  
His eyes always had a particular kind of silver in them. Every time Shion had the privilege of gazing into them, they seemed to change their shade. But they were always a shade of silver. In the sun, in the dark... the silver was permanent.  
He expected to see it now... a shadow of silver.  
An empty iron pole responded to his unspoken longing, shining brilliantly in the sun.  
Nezumi was nowhere to be seen.  
Shion stared for decades. Or so it seemed.  
Nezumi.  
Where had he gone?  
Shion's head whipped around in urgency.  
_Nezumi?_  
He couldn't see him anywhere. _Have you gone back home? Are you hiding somewhere?_  
_Did you… get hurt?_  
_This isn't right._  
"Nezumi?!" Shion called out, taking a step towards the crowd.  
"What did you call me?!"  
"He didn't call you anything. Leave him be. He's just a confused kid."  
"He called me a rat!" He let out a series of profanities and promised to rearrange all of Shion's internal organs with his bare hands.  
But the white-haired boy couldn't care less.  
"Nezumi??"  
_What if you aren't at home? What if something has happened to you? Who should I ask about it?_  
_Inukashi? Rikiga-san?_  
_Why would you leave me like that? You promised to accompany me. If you wanted to leave, you could have told me where you were going._  
_He must have been taken away by force._  
"Nezumi?!" Shion called out to the heavens and made a break for the crowd.  
A fist collided with his cheek. He found his face against the ground again. This time, it really hurt.  
Cheers and groans surrounded him.  
Shion coughed a few times. His hands palmed the ground and he tried to raise himself up. The side of his face ached. He could feel something wet at the corner of his mouth.  
_Drool? Blood?_  
He stuck a tongue out and licked.  
The coppery taste confirmed it.  
_How weak._  
His head lifted first. His eyes darted to the crowd, from one face to the next.  
An old lady with bloodshot eyes.  
A lanky teenager in shabby clothing.  
A young woman with a malnourished child in her hold.  
Several other strangers.  
_Nezumi._  
_No Nezumi._  
He felt his chest squeeze.  
_Where are you?_  
Someone grabbed the back of his collar. His feet left the ground as the man named 'Rico' lifted him up roughly by his coat. This time, Shion felt something snag around his throat, most probably the neck hole of his shirt. It was getting difficult to breathe.  
"You come here, ready to fight... And this is all you got?!"  
Shion squeezed his eyes and shook his head. "N-Ne..zumi..."  
"Huh?"  
"N...-Nezumi... Have you... seen him?"  
The man's hands flexed. His spit hit Shion in the face. "A rat, huh? Lose a pet?"  
Shion wheezed but nodded. His eyes started to water.  
_Air._  
_I'd like some air._  
_But Nezumi first._  
"D-Did you see him go...? I can't find him. I'd like to... see him."  
_I have to see him. I have to see you, Nezumi. If anything happens to you, I wouldn't be able to_ _take it._  
"Maybe it ate some rat poison and died in a gutter."  
_Kick!_  
Rico hunched over in pain. Shion's leg had moved automatically. His shoe had grounded itself into the man's stomach. He was immediately released.  
"Take that back." Shion commanded him hoarsely.  
The man gave a snarl and tried to grab at his neck again but this time, Shion jumped out of his way. He kicked again. It connected with the man's shin, making him cower.  
"Take it back."  
"Ya little piece of-"  
"Take it back!"  
"Or what?! Gonna turn into a rat too-"  
_Whack!_  
Rico blinked and touched his own cheek. Did the brat just slap him? Before he could even react, Shion grabbed at his collar and yanked him close. Their noses almost collided.  
"If you laid a hand on him, I'll kill you. If you ever insult him again, I'll kill you. Take your words back."  
"Hey, kid! That's enough." Yezma offered from somewhere in the background. "We'll apologize... So please let him go-"  
"Not until he says it."  
"I ain't apologizing to no rats-!"  
Shion's fingers dug into his throat. His thumb settled against his windpipe, ready to break it. Red eyes flashed in warning.  
"Apologize."  
The man coughed and tried to struggle. Even though he was larger, obviously stronger than the boy, the grip on his chubby neck was unyielding.  
Powerful as steel.  
With the intent to murder.  
The man gave a sudden cry. "D-Devil...!"  
Shion's fingers started to squeeze.  
Another set of fingers settled on Shion's hair.  
_Huh?_  
The crowd fell into a hush. Even the babies stopped wailing. Shion felt his own hands go lax.  
Something-  
No, someone was touching his hair, stroking it, smoothing out the ruffled ends delicately.  
A person-  
No, a spirit whispered into his ear.  
" _The time is out of joint: O cursed spite, That ever I was born to set it right..._ *"  
Shion dropped his arms. He turned his form to face him-  
No, her.  
She wore the same jacket, the same pants, the same boots. The super-fiber went behind and around her, draping over her arms. The jacket had been opened at the front. Silk-like hair fell around her face, ending at her shoulders, complimenting the tender smile she wore.  
The picture was complete. She was undoubtedly a maiden... a pure angel just short of wings and a holocaust.  
Shion felt his heart throb painfully.  
_Nezumi?_  
"Eve." Yezma raised her fingers to her lips. "It's you, isn't it?"  
The crowd started to murmur.  
_Eve? It's Eve?_  
_What's she doing here at the market?_  
_She looks so different without her makeup._  
_When did the playhouse start street performances?_  
_I don't know who she is but it's a good day to praise the Lord!_  
_That getup... It suits her body. I almost want to-_  
Eve gave a low bow to the crowd, spreading her arms. Her voice was lovely and crystal clear as she spoke. "I dislike violence. I wish for it to stop. Please leave."  
She was still smiling when she raised her head. It was a smile which could make hearts stop and restart them at the same time.  
The crowd-  
No, the audience was entranced. Even those who didn't know her were enraptured by her presence.  
All except for...  
"Oi-! Who d'ya think you are?" Rico massaged his neck, taking a few steps away from Shion. "'Please leave', my ass! We ain't done here-"  
" _Do not, as some ungracious pastors do! Show me the steep and thorny way to heaven!_ " Eve palmed her own chest and clutched at her jacket. The people held their breaths as she stretched her neck and almost hummed the words out. " _Whiles, like a puff'd and reckless libertine, Himself the primrose path_ _of dalliance treads, And recks not his own rede._ **"  
"Ophelia..." Yezma whispered in a sigh. Eve tilted her face towards her, making a small noise of approval. She made her way to her before offering her a hand. The girl flushed and placed hers atop hers. Eve gushed on, this time in a manlier voice. " _Tis not alone my inky cloak, good mother, Nor customary suits of solemn black, Nor windy suspiration of forced breath, No, nor the fruitful river in the eye, Nor the dejected havior of the visage, Together with all forms, moods, shapes of grief, That can denote me truly: these indeed seem, For they are actions that a man might play: But I have that within which passeth show; These but the trappings and the suits of woe..._ ***"  
Yezma gave her a shy smile. "Hamlet."  
Eve's smile seemed to widen too. "Impressive."  
"I-I'm a fan of your work."  
"I'll believe that."  
"Hey! That's my sister! Get yer dirty hands off her, witch!"  
Eve tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced at Rico with droopy eyes.  
" _But virtue, as it never will be moved. Though lewdness court it in a shape of heaven..._ ****"  
"Huh?"  
" _I must, like a whore, unpack my words._ *****"  
Yezma stifled a giggle. Her brother's nostrils flared.  
"Whore? Go back to your whore house, then or wherever the bloody place you people fuck around-"  
_WHACK!_  
Shion swung his fist at the man's jaw. "How dare you-!" He almost pounced on him before his waist was grabbed.  
"Shion." Eve forcefully tried to drag the boy.  
"I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"  
"Shion!" In an instant, Eve was gone. Nezumi's voice seeped into his soul and rang out. Shion turned his head.  
Silver flashed before him.  
"Time to run."  
There was an angry roar from the man. A few people from the crowd jeered too, realizing how they had been put under a spell. They had been hoodwinked by an actor's charm.  
_Eve? Eve's a boy?!_  
_Wait, Eve! I love you!_  
_Disgusting. The theatre's full of scoundrels._  
_Catch them! Somebody catch them!_  
But Nezumi and Shion were already off, dashing at full speed before anybody could stop them.  
Nezumi maneuvered them through the rest of the market, half-guiding, half-dragging Shion. They arrived at an abandoned spot, one which the dilapidated buildings made appear safe. Nezumi pushed Shion against one of the walls.  
"Get it now, my liege?"  
"Get what?"  
"What the theatre is about?"  
Shion blinked up at him. "...I do. You were right."  
"Huh?"  
"You're too beautiful to be Hamlet."  
Nezumi rolled his eyes at him. "Not that. Do you understand why people 'enjoy' the playhouse?"  
Shion nodded. “Your acting is breathtaking. Whether it is Hamlet or Ophelia... you're talented in every way."  
Nezumi felt vexed. "Geez. There's no helping you." His hand settled against Shion’s cheek. A thumb wiped at the caked blood on his lips, making him wince.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Of course."  
"Did you expect me to help you?"  
"No. But I expected you not to leave. What happened?"  
"I was bored. I came for the climax and gave you the best cameo money could buy. For free.”  
"Thank you. But you fell short on your part."  
"Hm?"  
"That man... He insulted you. You should have-"  
"This again? Shion, let it go."  
"I can't."  
Nezumi gave a longing sigh before looking at Shion in disappointment. "I told you before... Don't cry for other people. Don't get into fights for other people." He grasped his wrist and yanked it palm down. His thumbs grazed at his knuckles. "Look at this... This blood. It's not yours. It's the vendor's. Even if you wash it off, there's no going back. You tried to hurt him and you'll have to live with it."  
Shion's fingers clenched into a fist. "But he... insulted you."  
"Me, not you. If I don't have a problem with it, I don't see why you do."  
Shion's lip trembled. "Why... not?"  
"I don't mind. Words are only words. They can't hurt you. His sister's dying anyway. Cut him some slack."  
Shion looked back towards the market woefully. "I noticed she's ill. Can't we... do anything?"  
Nezumi drew away from him. "You want to save her life?"  
"Of course."  
"But kill her brother? That's hypocritical. You're making no sense today. You're probably hungry. Come on, let's go. You can help the people here when you break down the walls and become the mayor some day." Nezumi tied his his hair back and zipped up his jacket. Before that, he pulled out a piece of bread and handed it to Shion.  
"How did you-"  
"Don’t start with me now. Before you ask, I didn't steal it. I left some money. One silver piece. Not five. What were you even thinking? No wonder he was pissed off."  
Nezumi started to walk. Shion trotted after him, squeezing the plastic of the bread. "I don't get it."  
"You were showing off your money. Usually, people don't like that. Especially the ones who are going to lose their family. Have some respect."  
He didn't know whether Nezumi was being sarcastic or serious. He was probably both.  
"Should I go apologize?"  
"I beg you, please don't." Nezumi grabbed at his hand and tugged him along. "Eve can't keep coming and saving you. She's a star. An epitome of vanity and dignity. Don't take advantage of her."  
"I wasn't-"  
"' _My only love sprung from my only hate!_ ******'" Eve burst out once more. " _Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me_ ," Nezumi turned his head to look Shion in the eye. "That I must love a loathed enemy."  
_Skip. Skip._  
Shion palmed his chest as Nezumi looked away. That was two beats his heart skipped.  
"Shakespeare... His words are so moving."  
"Heh."  
"I want to hear more."  
"I'll entertain you all night, my prince. But first, our feast awaits. We'll invite the entire kingdom! And the next too!"  
“We don’t have enough bread.”  
Nezumi paid him no heed. Their hands remained clasped together for the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I think about it, I added a bit too many references to Shakespeare. For those interested, here's what Nezumi was really trying to say.
> 
> *The quote is from Hamlet, when he realizes the burden upon him of avenging his father's death. It illustrates the enormity of the task which lies ahead, and foreshadows Hamlet's wavering and hesitation. Just like that, Nezumi has a big task ahead of him too, to save Shion and himself.
> 
> **The part in Hamlet when Ophelia's brother Laertes warns her not to believe Hamlet because young people cannot be trusted. Ophelia tells him to back off. She tells him not to be an 'ungracious pastor' and bind her with rules that he himself doesn't follow. That she'll do what she wants and he should'nt interfere with her business. Basically... Nezumi is telling the crazy vendor to shut up and mind his own business.
> 
> ***Nezumi trying to put on a show and impress Yezma by narrating a loooong dialogue, describing the cutomary traditions the people of the world follow when somebody dies. Wearing black clothes, letting out forceful sighs and wearing sad mournful faces with eyes full of tears... Hamlet shows none of that over his father's death but he feels grief just as great. I feel like this suits Nezumi too. Since he might feel a lot of grief too but never expresses it.
> 
> ****Virtue is virtue. Lewdness is lewdness. But often, lewdness disguises itself as virtue and shows heaven. Yeah, this has no real significance to the situation. Nezumi was only teasing the vendor. Something along the lines of that he may look like virtue but sometimes, lewdness may lie within me.
> 
> ***** In olden ages, 'whores' were commonly known as talkative because they were able to seduce people. Nezumi asserts that he must too, 'like a whore' unpack his words and say whatever he wants to.
> 
> ******I guess this is one of the most infamous dialogues from Romeo and Juliet. It's self-explanatory. Nezumi has fallen in love with a 'loathed enemy'. //nods nods//
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, especially if you read the explanations. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I made ^^ I'd love a review! Nezushi needs more love.


End file.
